A touch screen is a device detecting approached or touched positions of fingers or a touch pen. The touch screen may be mounted on a screen of a video display device to easily input information.
The touch screen uses a transparent electrode to detect a touch input by fingers or a pen. The transparent electrode may be formed by wiring a metal layer on a transparent conductive oxide film such as indium tin oxide (ITO).
Generally, a screen printing technology of printing and drying metal wirings has been used to form wirings on the ITO film.
However, there is a problem in that the touch screen wiring process according to the related art is complicated. In addition, the touch screen wiring process according to the related art may make thickness of a metal layer thick. If the metal layer is thick, there are problems in that flexibility of the touch screen is weakened and the adhesion thereof is reduced.